Auribel Blanche
General Information ☯'Personality' Auribel is very haughty and vain, acting much like a spoiled princess. While she'll defer to those of greater power or authority than her, she doesn't like doing so, and she often becomes very pouty whenever she is not the most important person in the room. As long as she is humored, however, she is actually fairly agreeable, and even when she's at her angriest, she is much more likely to sulk than to become violent. In truth, she hates how prideful she is, but she is so used to acting as she does that she often doesn't even realize she's doing it. Because of this it's very common for her to apologize for her behavior after the fact, and when she realizes she's mistreated someone she'll often act overly nice to them to try to make up for it. The one thing she will not apologize for, though, is her religious militancy, as she believes she has a mission to spread Christianity wherever she goes, and as a result she can become very pushy in that regard. She is well-intentioned, however. ☯'Appearance' Auribel resembles a young teenage girl with pale skin, yellow eyes, and long, curly blond hair, as well as the telltale fangs and wings of a vampire. Her wings are those of a white-furred bat, and the dress she typically wears, a white, frilly ensemble with a miniskirt, is open in the back to allow them room to spread. Under this dress she wears a pair of white thighhigh stockings, and on her head is a white beret, while around her neck she wears a gold necklace featuring a Christian cross. She carries a white parasol with her everywhere she goes in order to shield herself from sunlight. ☯'Theme Songs' * Cyanite - Waltz With Vampires (Regular) * GaMetal - Dirty and Beauty Metal Cover (Battle) Backstory Auribel was once the mistress of a mansion in medieval France, where she was widely feared as a powerful and ruthless vampire. As she grew older, however, she started to take interest in the humans she hunted, and she started cutting back on her meals, draining only a minimal amount of blood in order to avoid killing them. Unfortunately, this only increased the fear they held toward her, as now, instead of merely disappearing, her victims were able to return and tell others what had happened to them. Then, one day, a monk appeared on the doorstep of her mansion. Hailing from a nearby Catholic monastery, he had heard the rumors about her, but, rather than believing her to be a monster, he had started to wonder why she spared her victims. Auribel tried to scare him away, but he stood his ground, so with some reluctance, she invited him into her home. The monk stayed there as a guest for several years, serving her to earn his keep, and while he was there he started to teach her the doctrines of Christianity. She resisted at first, but then something happened: she fell in love. She did not act on this desire, as she was aware that the monk had taken an oath of celibacy, but eventually her feelings led her to accept conversion to the monk's religion. She swore an oath never to feed on humans against their will, an oath that she cannot break since she is a devil. Unfortunately, it was not long after that that the tensions Auribel caused in the nearby villages boiled over, and a mob attacked her mansion one night, burning it down and killing the monk when he tried to defend her. Auribel escaped, but instead of retaliating, she fled far away to wallow quietly in her grief. For centuries after that she wandered the world, keeping her promise to the monk, until, eventually, she managed to wander her way into Gensokyo. Story ☯'Vampires & Werewolves' () Relationships ☯'Clarence Masson' Auribel met him when she broke into his house one night in search of shelter, and he agreed to let her stay with him for a while. The two soon developed a "friends with benefits" relationship that is quickly steering toward the romantic. Abilities ☯'Ability to Suppress Abilities by Touch' Auribel has the ability to suppress a person's magical power upon contact. As long as she maintains direct contact with a person, that person will find themselves unable to use any abilities that draw from their own spiritual power, including youkai abilities and any acquired magic. Magic that draws from other power sources, however, such as alchemy or deity-summoning, can still be used. Additionally, magical beings such as youkai find themselves weakened by her touch, though never to the point of death. Full functionality is restored the moment Auribel breaks contact. ☯'Vampire Abilities' As a vampire, Auribel has all the typical powers of her kind, including extreme strength, speed, and healing factor. Like other vampires, she can transform at will into mist or a swarm of bats, and she can also summon and control devils as she pleases, though this power is limited mainly to lesser devils such as imps. While she has all these powers, though, many of them are often diminished due to her reluctance to feed on human blood, and she can only show the true extent of her power when she has fed recently. Humans that have all their blood drained by her are transformed into mindless zombies that disintegrate upon exposure to sunlight, but because she rarely feeds, and even when she does she is careful not to drink too much, this almost never happens. Weaknesses ☯'Vampire Weaknesses' Like all vampires, Auribel burns in sunlight and is hurt by flowing water, silver, and roasted soybeans. She also has an aversion to the smell of garlic, but it does not harm her like her other weaknesses. Danmaku Auribel fires small white crosses as her regular danmaku. Her fighting style typically prioritizes brute force over strategy, with a fondness for large, showy displays of power. Because of this, though, she tends to burn herself out very quickly. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females